Lessons in Heat and Friction
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Oneshot: Wiress is a determined Engineering student at Panem University. During her junior year, she has a goal to ace every class as well as score a date with the man of her dreams: Physics Professor Beetee Wright. Wiress calculates a way to turn a mutual visit to a nearby coffee shop into a lesson in heat, friction, and love.


Wiress smiled as she entered the coffee shop. "Panem Special?" The barista asked over one of Mumford and Son's songs playing in the background.

"Yes, please." Wiress replied tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. Showing the barista her Panem University ID, she got her medium cafe mocha which was a Thursday Afternoon special. Smiling, she noticed a certain table by the wall was occupied. Under a display of students' oil paintings of still life objects around an art studio was a row of four small square tables. Each table had two chairs, but many were occupied by only one person who used the spare chair for a backpack or bookbag. The worn wooden surfaces of the tables were covered by books, a computer and/or a tablet. Moving toward a table under a painting of a mason jar with various paintbrushes, Wiress smiled as she used her hips to nudge the extra chair across the titled floor.

"Well, hello." A bespeckled man said chuckling. Wiress gazed into his dark eyes behind wire-frame glasses. His jet black hair curly hair rose half a centimeter from his head making a nice contrast against his coffee colored skin.

"Hello, Professor Wright." Wiress whispered smiling. "You are always -"

"Here?" Professor Beetee Wright asked noticing his former student gazing at a drawing on engineering paper. "Are you studying for your mechanical engineering class off my drawings?" Giggling, Wiress plopped into the chair and crossed her legs revealing dark brown leggings under a knee length black wool skirt.

"No, I like watching you work." Wiress replied looking at Professor Beetee Wright's work space. "You still use - " She picked up his white plastic slide-rule.

"Hey! I have calculations set on that!" Beetee yelped. Laughing, Wiress let him pull the tool from her grasp, her hands tingling as his fingers brushed against hers.

"It didn't move." Wiress reassured him placing her hands next to the knobs and over Beetee's long fingers.

"No, it didn't. You're right." Beetee chuckled. He gazed into Wiress' large dark brown eyes contrasting with her porcelain skin. She was wearing a dark green V neck sweater with a cream colored round neck shirt along with her black skirt. Looking down, he noticed she wore mid calf black boots. Wiress was 22 years old but could pass for one of his doctoral students.

"What are you studying, Professor Wright?" Wiress asked as she absentmindedly played with one of his mechanical pencils laying on the table.

"Well, certainly not my drawings now." Professor Wright answered smiling. "Wiress," He asked in a low voice. Though many Panem University students were in the coffee shop getting their mid-afternoon caffeine fix, most were oblivious to the other patrons of the shop as they had studio-style headphones or noise-cancelling ear buds plugged into their laptops or mobile devices. Still, he could never be too careful. "You would like to study something." He stated in a whisper. It wasn't a question.

Wiress replied with a knowing smile. In high school and even during her freshmen year in the engineering and sciences dormitory, she would clam up and be afraid to speak to boys even if they possessed just the right amount of nerdi/geekiness and cuteness that caught her interest.

Yet Professor Wright was not like those boys. He was a _man._ An engineering professor who appreciated her intellect and enjoyed her visits during office hours where they would discuss engineering periodicals Wiress would scour in the library. Early on in the semester, Wiress developed a strong attraction to him, and she calculated somewhere around the third mid-term, her attraction was reciprocated with subtle smiles and subtle glances.

"The new semester is three weeks in." Wiress pointed out as she rested her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

"Yes, Wiress. That it is. As I am no longer your professor, you may call me Beetee if you wish." Closing the lid of his laptop, Beetee began packing his laptop bag. Standing up, Wiress took his calculator and collection of pencils and placed them in their exact places in his laptop bag.

"I've been observing." Wiress replied at Beetee's impressed expression.

"Would you like to observe a physics phenomenon?" Beetee asked as he closed his laptop bag. Wiress nodded. "A lesson in heat and friction."

"Of course." Wiress said with a smile as she allowed her fingers to brush against his as they collected their empty coffee cups and napkins. Nodding to Beetee, she made her way out a side door while he left by way of the main entrance.

They met again at Beetee's car. "So now you know that professors don't drive the fanciest cars around." Beetee remarked as he heaved his laptop bag into the back seat of his dark green Honda Accord.

"Well, grad students do have student loans." Wiress quipped. "I guess they take 15 years to pay off?"

"Thirteen, thank you!" Beetee yelped as Wiress laughed. He opened the door to the passenger side as she slid in.

"When did you complete your doctorate?" Wiress asked.

"You didn't notice the diploma in my office?" Beetee asked as he started the car.

"I'd say I had more important things to focus on." Gulping, Beetee gazed into large eyes that were hungrily drinking him in.

"Ok, it was in the year 2000." Beetee confessed.

"So you are thirty eight." Wiress remarked. "Assuming you went right from undergraduate school into your PhD program that took three years to complete." In response, Beetee placed a hand over hers that was resting in her lap. Watching his dark fingers curl around hers, Wiress smiled.

"Does that shock you?" Beetee asked.

"No." Wiress replied. "I just know I want this demonstration of heat and friction to involve you." Saying nothing, Beetee blushed as he pulled into the driveway of his modest three bedroom house. Many houses were two or three bedrooms and belonged to college students or young families. Wiress smiled as Beetee opened the door for her and took her hand to lead her into the living room.

"Well, would you like the grand tour?" Beetee asked looking at his student - no - the young lady holding his hand.

"Kitchen." Wiress said pointing to a doorway that led into a kitchen/dining room. She could see a round wooden table piled high with papers, magazines, and tupperware. The living room with its two dark blue cloth couches was in a bit better shape with the paper piles confined to the large low coffee table and one half one couch.

"I don't entertain much." Beetee confessed. "So forgive the mess."

"Do you have a study?" Wiress asked eagerly as her mind conjured images of Beetee studying in a study late at night.

"I wouldn't be a proper professor without one." Beetee remarked as he led her into one of the smaller bedrooms. Wiress smiled looking at the room with three of the four walls lined with bookshelves. A desk was under the window and was filled with piles of students' homework that was partially graded.

"Just like I imagined." Wiress whispered grasping Beetee's other hand and smiling as she faced him looking into his bemused face.

"You _imagined_ my home study?" Beetee asked surprised before Wiress giggled. Her laugh was like a bubbling brook or some other pleasant sound he could tolerate hearing all day. "What else did you imagine?"

Wiress' heart pounded faster as Beetee's breath bathed her face before their noses touched. As if on instinct, her arms were around Beetee's waist. She allowed herself to be pulled closer as Beetee placed his hands on her hips. "Beetee," Wiress whispered with a mix of love and pure physical need.

"Wiress." Beetee whispered nudging her nose with his. "Why do you love this old engineer so?"

"You. Because - you're - you -" Wiress stammered in a whisper as she found herself lost in his dark eyes. Taking his face in her smooth small hands, her lips met his.

"Oh -" Beetee gasped as electricity shot through his body. "Heat, friction, and forces, my dear." He breathed as they shared another kiss.

"Of love." Wiress whispered pressing herself against him as he gently kissed her lips. "Beetee, I need you -" She whimpered. Beetee responded by kissing a trail down her neck. She gasped as Beetee bent down and picked her up. He managed to continue kissing her with ever increasing passion as he carried her to another room.

Wiress traced the line of buttons on his shirt before quickly unbuttoning it to let it fall to the floor. "No undershirt." Wiress giggled.

"Mm, more efficient." Beetee replied before lifting Wiress' sweater and shirt over her head. "So is this." A pleased moan escaped Wiress as she savored his large hands roaming her arms, sides, stomach, back, and neck. Placing his hands over her bra, Beetee asked silently for permission by rubbing his thumbs over the fabric. With a nod and kiss, Wiress allowed him to access her sensitive skin and explore it with fingertips and lips.

"Ooooh!" Wiress gasped. As Beetee stood up, Wiress ran her hands down Beetee's stomach and inner thighs. They rested on the bulge in his pants. "Results of friction - your hands on me -"

"Yes." Beetee whispered as Wiress pulled his pants to his ankles, laughing as she untied his shoes. Kissing a trail up his legs, she bathed his skin in her warm breath. "Wiress!" Beetee gasped. Wrapping his arms around her, he guided her to the bed and placed his hands on her hips. Sliding her skirt and tights off, he discarded them somewhere before allowing her to flop back on the bed. He gazed at her skin now pink and radiating heat. Wiress' eyes were large with desire and her cheeks were flushed as she stared at Beetee standing over her hard with desire.

"You may be seated." Wiress quipped from the bed. Laying on his side, Beetee pulled Wiress closer to himself.

"So beautiful." He whispered as they exchanged more passionate kisses. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he held her close as she wrapped her legs around his middle. Wiress let a satisfied sigh escape as she rubbed against the tip of Beetee's member. A low growl indicated that she was indeed driving him closer to the edge.

"Now - Now - let me see -" Beetee panted before running one of his hands down Wiress' leg beginning at the knee pressed close to his skin. Using his thumb, he traced circles along her inner thigh as he moved his hand closer to her hip. The action caused Wiress to release her hold on him. Tentatively, Beetee rubbed his thumb against her entrance.

"Bee - Beetee -" Wiress moaned. "Please! Please!" She pressed herself against his hand allowing his thumb to enter her.

"Yes." Beetee whispered feeling her wetness. "You can stand my friction." He murmured against her lips before kissing her deeply. Legs shaking in anticipation, Wiress opened herself further for her lover. Wrapping her arms around Beetee's middle, she allowed him to thrust into her. Staring into Beetee's dark eyes, she gasped before expressing her desire in wordless short moans as he filled her.

Wiress cried out in pleasure as they moved together creating heat that was a mix of desire and love. Each thrust brought him closer to and deeper inside her. As if some sort of fission was occuring in her body, she shuddered and cried Beetee's name in pleasure as every atom in her body became one with his. The sensation was magnified as she felt him pour into her.

Saying nothing, Beetee held her close as he basked in their love. "You get me." Wiress whispered as she traced the outline of his pec muscles.

"I see myself - who I was as an undergrad in you." Beetee murmured as he kissed her on top of her forehead. "In addition to seeing an amazing young lady."

"I admire you so much - so accomplished - so good at teaching. Passionate." Wiress murmured in between peppering Beetee's face, neck, shoulders, and chest with kisses. "And you're mine."

"Ours." Beetee whispered as he adjusted his position against her. Gently bucking his hips against hers, he indicated his refractory period was ending.

"More." Wiress laughed before kissing him. "Yes, my Beetee!" Gasping as she felt him filling her once again, she kissed him deeply and ran her fingers up and down his back.

"Wiress - Wiress -" Beetee gasped in between thrusts. Once again, they climaxed together moaning each others' names in pleasure. Laying on his side, Beetee smiled at Wiress who curled against him resting her head on his outstretched arm.

"Good lesson. As always." Wiress giggled with a sly expression. "Heat plus friction plus you equals love." This time their kisses were gentle as they held each other. Placing her hand on her lover's cheek, she smiled as she caressed his skin. "Beetee, I love you."


End file.
